


2018星芒节合集

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 目录:1 《最棒的礼物》11 5 Gen2 《北极星》8 10 Gen3 《Fleur de Pivoine》3 5 Gen4 《团圆》12 Millie Gen5 《雪夜》7 Gen6 《故人》9Gen7 《圣人的遗赠》1 2 Thordan VII Gen8 《良宵》64 M/M





	1. 最棒的礼物

温柔皎洁的月光代替没有落下的雪花洒在皇都的街道上，为行道树与欢声笑语的人群披上白如糖霜的柔晕。喜悦祥和的氛围比库尔扎斯喧嚣的晚风还畅通无阻，带着圣人的祝福飘散至每处街巷民家。

平日里爱笑的阿代尔斐尔脸上却愁云浅布，他望着桌子上那堆包装雅致的星芒节礼物盒沉肩叹气。这位暖心的骑士为团里的每个伙伴都精心准备了认为合适的礼物，摆在面前的却唯独缺了送给让勒努的那份。

他与那位比自己年长两岁的骑士相识于早年，他们曾经分享过所有的节日，其中自然也有许多的星芒节，有时候他们在漫天飞雪的西高营地里依偎取暖，有时候他们在狄兰达尔家的宴会上其乐融融，也有的时候他们选择在其中某位的住所里共进晚餐，阿代尔斐尔负责布置精美的餐具，让勒努则是永远不变的掌勺人。

没有人比阿代尔斐尔更了解自己友人的喜好，他知道那位骑士操控厨刀的技艺不亚于他的剑术，曾委托工匠替他打造最锋利结实的陶瓷刀，也熟悉他的审美为他那些可口的点心寻来最相称的白银碟，更洞悉他在食材口味方面的挑剔颇费周折地从异国寻来罕见的香辛料。

可他想要让勒努接纳的心意却远超过节日短暂的时光所能承载的分量。不管是遥远邻国餐厅里时兴的配方，还是皇都宴会上最新的流行情报，就连与好友发色相宜的领针，跟他那双异瞳色彩呼应的袖扣，看起来对方会喜欢的领结与绸缎，适合安放在盔甲护手里的软制糅革……只要他知晓并且能够寻获的，他都会开开心心地送到让勒努手里，看着对方开心收下的微笑在心里绽放起最热烈的烟花。

也正因为他惯常将好礼迫不及待地奉上，星芒节的日子临近时他才发现自己竟然想不到还有什么可以送给好友的了。他知道让勒努不是挑剔的人，自己完全可以选个昂贵的饰品或是精美的伴手物件，不管是什么对方都会乐意收下。但赠礼并不是图了却心愿，心思分量不够的东西，在阿代尔斐尔看来是绝然不该送出手的，宁愿让礼物的席位暂时空缺，也不想拿什么与之不配的东西替代。

他知道让勒努今夜送给自己的必定将是最代表情谊的礼物，为自己的准备不妥心生惭愧的同时，也难免暗暗期待着会从对方那里收到什么。

窗外隐约传来的星芒节歌谣婉转空灵，是教皇厅唱诗班的男孩们稚嫩却虔诚的声音。阿代尔斐尔随着他们的节奏轻轻地哼唱起来，心里繁重的思绪随之飘远。

管风琴低沉肃穆的曲调与圣洁悠扬的吟唱中，让勒努正将调配至半程的配料倒掉，他在将食材混合剁碎时不留神切蹭到指甲，灰白色的角质落在菜板上刺眼扎心。他盯着那宛如笑脸的形状看了几秒，抬手将整个菜板翻转倾覆，又放到水下仔细冲刷直至干净。菜盘光洁如新，厨师却再也没有心情继续新配方的探索。

情绪不佳是因为让勒努知道自己还有件重要的事情没有完成。

今晚正值星芒之夜，而他竟然没有为自己的好友阿代尔斐尔准备礼物，想到那位可爱的骑士蔷薇色的脸颊将会因此露出失望的神情，让勒努就觉得胃部泛起酸涩的浪潮，任何味道掠过舌面都只留下寡淡无欢甚至微苦的味道，心间流淌的仿佛是喷泉里不断循环的死水。

骑士将厨刀放置旁边，解开自己衣领最上的扣子，又松了松前襟，目光落到旁边已经完成的星芒节蛋糕上。

由于厨艺的缘故他虽然没有特别准备礼物却也不至于两手空空，他几乎负责了与阿代尔斐尔认识之后所有节日与对方命名日的蛋糕。他知道那位年纪轻轻便身经百战的骑士喜欢什么口味，他会挑选颜色最鲜艳的罗兰梅排列安放在奶油上，将最丰实的板栗研磨成粉末混合进精细的小麦粉里制作成栗子蛋糕，与味道最浓郁的巧克力搭配的永远都是颗粒最大最饱满的浆果。

阿代尔斐尔曾在某次生死攸关的战斗后说，要跟让勒努做百年的好友。而他则半开玩笑地抱怨着，那样的话就得想出百种不同的命名日蛋糕与星芒节配方才行。好友听了这话后捧腹大笑，笑声停止后，那双星子糖般美丽的眼睛庄重而认真地望过来。阿代尔斐尔让他不必那么绞尽脑汁去想不同的配方，因为随便让勒努给他什么，他都会十分喜欢的。

话虽如此，让勒努当然也不可能真的送出随便的礼物，他恨不得将世间最美最华贵的宝石与最精雕细琢的奇妙稀物收集毕至，尽数送给那位总是在美丽的事物前露出迷人微笑的友人。不论是形状如同白鸽的大粒珍珠，还是澄澈清透的色泽中隐泛蓝调的绿宝石，亦或是掐丝缠绕碧玺而成的玫瑰金领结压针，甚至形状纤细质量轻盈却研精至思的礼服配剑，无论他寻获什么，都会希望自己的好友能够立刻享有它们，从来没有想过要不要将惊喜延后到某个特定节日。

他跟阿代尔斐尔是在最严酷的战争中认识的，与死神擦肩而过的次数多到记不清，他知道林立的刀剑中骑士的命运瞬息万变，舒心快乐的时光短暂弥足珍贵，幸福来临就应该尽早珍惜，任何的拖延都是对生命的浪费。

通讯珠忽然响起，对面是阿代尔斐尔明媚清朗的声音，他像是有些等不及今晚的美餐，礼貌而试探地问自己的好友需不需要过来帮他准备些什么。

让勒努掩藏住自己的叹息，声音听起来如平常般温和自若，告诉那位最年轻的骑士自己已经准备完毕，几分钟后就来。

“星芒节快乐，让勒努！”烛光将阿代尔斐尔那灿烂若朝霞的脸蛋映照得光彩夺目，他盯着蛋糕上那圈散发着果香的装饰，嘴里不停地发出赞叹，“这些红莓的颜色可真漂亮，光泽润得简直像宝石。”

“星芒节快乐，亲爱的阿代尔，”让勒努微笑着将蛋糕切开，平均分成八块，“你很有眼光，它们正是浆果里的红宝石。”

“尝起来却比红宝石好吃多了。”阿代尔斐尔咀嚼着嘴里汁水横流的浆果，甜蜜的河流直淌进心窝，浇灌出散发着牛奶与蜂蜜味道的原野，却又有些橄榄般的苦涩——让勒努是如此的用心备至，而自己却连礼物都没有准备好。

阿代尔斐尔因为羞赧而微微发烫的脸颊上泛起合欢色的云彩，让勒努隔着杯盘碗盏感受不到对方皮肤上的温度，只觉得自己的友人今日格外地俊美。

那最可爱的骑士身后是堆成小山的星芒节礼盒，让勒努有意无意地朝那边看了几眼，却猜不到其中哪个是属于自己的，但仅从包装来看便可知里面的东西必定精致用心。阿代尔斐尔为所有战友都准备了妥当的礼物，最终留给自己的那份肯定也是极尽巧智，甚至是耗费了最多热情与心思的。

友人对自己总是毫无保留地用心，可自己却是空手而来，望着那颗小巧的星芒树上璀璨缤纷的装饰，让勒努心绪一沉，还没有来得及挽留，便有声低低的叹音自唇间逃逸而出。

“怎么了，让勒努？”阿代尔斐尔察觉对方的眉间似乎萦绕着某种与节日氛围不符的沉重，问着便站起身来想走到友人那边去。

让勒努却比阿代尔斐尔更早地站起来，绕过那些还没有怎么被享用的美食，坐到了友人所在那张长沙发上。趁早表示歉意总比对方问起再让他失望好，这么想着，异色的眼瞳里漾起愧疚的水光，亮晶晶的像是沉在水中的双色碧玺，骑士声音低低地对自己的友人说：“有件事情，你若是知道恐怕会生我的气，但即使我现在不说，你也很快会知道……”话音在此停住，让勒努发现自己还没有来得及组织语言。

“是什么呢？”阿代尔斐尔神情疑惑地问，他知道让勒努性格开朗洒脱，平日里从未见他纠结小事，若是他因什么事情而感到烦恼困扰，那多半是很严重的事情。可对方话说一半便戛然而止，心思细腻体贴的骑士认为此时不便追问，可两厢沉默又让气氛显得尴尬，便干脆鼓起勇气将自己的心结一并吐露，“其实我也有件事情怕你会不高兴，所以不知当说不当说。”

“嗯？”能令素来坦白阳光的阿代尔斐尔感到难言的事情会是什么呢？让勒努认为这肯定是比自己没有准备礼物这种事情更重要的事情，他往友人那边挪了挪身子，目光平和温柔地说，“不管是什么都请告诉我吧，我保证不生气还不行吗。”

“说出来你或许会觉得我可笑，它听起来并不是什么大事，但也并非不重要，”阿代尔斐尔感到自己的肩头不知何时搭上了一只手掌的重量，温热熨帖的感觉从两人接触的那片空间将勇气和力量传递到他的全身，于是他便直截了当地说了出来，“很抱歉，让勒努，我还没有给你准备好星芒节礼物。”

“你说什么？”让勒努满脸不可思议地看着脸蛋红得像奶油上那些浆果的阿代尔斐尔，差点以为是自己心里那点负罪感干扰了听觉，导致对友人的话语进行了单词的错误排列组合。

“我还没有给你准备星芒节礼物，”阿代尔斐尔垂着头重复了一遍，又慢慢地解释着，“并不是忘记了，而是觉得所有的东西对你而言都不够好，左思右想也不知道什么东西合适，就这么耽搁到现在也没办妥这件事。”

“……原来如此。”让勒努松了口气，感到双重意义上的解脱，一方面是确认了友人那边并没有发生什么坏事，另一方面则是为对方竟然跟自己烦恼着相同的事情而有些忍俊不禁。

“让勒努本来想说的事情是什么呢？”阿代尔斐尔发现自己竟然用了第三人称，这让他的遣词多了几分小心翼翼的感觉，他看到友人的原本微锁的眉头已经舒展，棱角分明的唇边勾起浅淡的微笑，心里更加纳闷了。

“咳，别笑，”说着让勒努便低下头，肩膀轻轻抖动几下后才重新抬起，回应着对方那双美丽绿瞳里殷切的神情，声音柔软得如同被烤化的奶油，“由于跟你方才所说的相似的缘故，我也没有考虑好与你相称的礼物。不管我见到什么都觉得与你不配，总想另寻更合适的给你，却至今没有找到答案。”

“呵，哈哈！”房间里响起年轻骑士爽朗的笑声，如星芒节街道上装饰的银铃般清脆悦耳，夹杂着晚风温柔地拂动窗帘的沙沙声，阿代尔斐尔笑得快要喘不过气来。

“说了别笑的。”让勒努无奈地看着对方几乎是栽倒在沙发里的样子，也忍不住轻轻地笑着，浅紫色的长发柔顺地垂挂在他的耳边，随着他身子的轻微摇晃流转着温暖的光泽。

“我又没答应！”阿代尔斐尔终于止住笑，重新端端正正地坐在沙发上，呼吸仍有些急促气喘，胸膛在白色的礼服上衣遮盖下起伏着。

让勒努望着那位总是优雅持礼的骑士在自己面前坦露出真性情的可爱样子，忍不住伸手抚上对方那殷红发烫的脸颊，带着他的身子往自己这边靠了靠。阿代尔斐尔则干脆伸出双臂拥抱住了让勒努，手指绕到对方的脑后插进那带着罗勒草味道的发间。

这次没有谁比谁先开口，两个人的声音几乎同时响起在房间里，词句虽略有区别，却表达着相同的含义：

“星芒节快乐，我想我已经拥有最棒的礼物了。”

2018-12-22


	2. 北极星

“咳咳，努德内卿，请即刻前来阿德内尔占星台，有紧急事务需要你处理。”

或许是对面风大，泽菲兰的声音透过通讯珠传来听着有些奇怪，像是在极力掩饰着什么情绪，又像是在轻轻笑着。他话里用的“来”字，说明他已经在那了。今日中央高地是冬季里难得的响晴薄日，他却被风冻得直咳嗽。

努德内心想事情结束后该去找下奥默里克，让他提醒总长阁下日理万机之余也要注意身体。

虽说被要求“即刻前来”，努德内还是花了十分钟将正使用中的实验器具收拾妥当，又花了五分钟清理桌面上溢出的水渍和药物液体，确保在他离开后研究室内不会有什么可怕的反应发生，才整理了下仪容握着幻杖离开教皇厅。

穿过大审门时，站岗的士兵们纷纷向他问好，眨着眼睛对他说“星芒节快乐，阁下，愿您收获惊喜”。努德内点头还以礼貌的致意，士兵们过于热情的笑容让他感到有些不自在，不由得加快了行走的速度以快些远离他们目光的范围。

当努德内到达阿德内尔占星台时，与覆盖着白雪的建筑同时映入眼帘的色彩仿佛苍穹飘落凡间，整个骑士团的人早已聚集在那，而他是最晚到的一位。

全员集合？难道说发生了什么紧急的事情吗？想到泽菲兰在通讯珠里说的话，努德内心里暗暗有种不好的预感，握紧了幻杖朝着战友们走去。

“哟，是努德内卿啊！你可真叫人家好等啊！”沙里贝尔嘴角的弧线里勾着戏谑，还有某种平日并不多见的情绪，如果出现在别人脸上的话会被形容为惊喜，蕴在前异端审问官的眉间则令被注视的人心生紧张。

“来了来了。”格里诺偏着脑袋，伸出胳膊肘捅了下波勒克兰，满脸都是一副等着看好戏的样子。波勒克兰闻声抬眼，那张平日寡淡的脸上浮现出意味深长的笑意。

“快过来呀，努德内卿！”阿代尔斐尔脸的颊绯红得像朵蔷薇花，扶着雪屋朝他拼命挥手。让勒努站在好友的身边清了清嗓子，手掌下是掩饰不住的笑容。

环顾四周，努德内发现所有人的视线都在自己身上。

埃尔姆诺斯特那清冷如电光的眼睛里蕴着春雷，仿佛在暗示着某种惊人却未必不好的寓意。伊尼亚斯抱臂站在副长的侧后，茶色的眼睛里浅笑温和。韦尔吉纳慈爱如常的脸上笑容更加和蔼，轻轻摇着头叹息声中包含着无奈。

这目光的聚集令努德内想起神学院上学时到黑板上解题时备受瞩目的场景，他边思考边朝着泽菲兰走去。年轻的总骑士长表情平常，在他走近时朝着雪屋的门洞做了个“请进”的手势。

里面会有什么呢？努德内望向自己的同窗，奥默里克冲他轻点了下头，眉梢眼角的安详平和中隐约有种神秘的信息。可他已临到门口，没有时间去细细解读，转身便闪进那雪屋浅灰色的阴影里。

“砰——”

随着声脆响，白茫茫的视野中亮起无数星辰与雪花，闪烁着柔和的光芒在雪屋并不大的空间里纷扬着簌簌而下，不知是星辰幻化的雪花还是雪花凝固的星辰落了他满身，片刻之后才渐渐隐去消失不见。

“星芒节快乐，努德内卿！”盖里克的声音洪亮，张扬中带着十足的得意，“我为你准备的星芒节礼物怎么样呀？是不是很喜欢？”

“礼物？”努德内疑惑地望着盖里克，发现自己的好友竟然骑在只棕熊背上，而那只棕熊身上还穿着红色的星芒节礼服。

“是啊，就是这只会变星星的熊！”盖里克说着便从熊的身上跳下来，落地时还不忘轻轻拍了拍它的脑袋，熊转过头去蹭了蹭他的身子，十分亲昵的样子。战士手臂一伸便搂住了熊的脖子，对不知道该用什么表情面对它的努德内说，“它叫北极星，我猜是你会喜欢的名字。”

“北极星是星天之门，确实是个好名字。”努德内望着那只熊黑曜石般亮晶晶的眼睛，竟然不知道说什么合适，思考了好半天才只说出，“谢谢你，盖里克卿。”

“骑上去试试？”盖里克放开熊走到努德内身边，手臂从他身后舒展搭上法师的窄肩，“它不咬人的。”

那熊仿佛懂人性般附和着盖里克的话，低低地吼着摇头晃脑地憨态可掬的样子。

“我看还是——”没等努德内说出委婉拒绝的话，便感到自己的身子离开了地面，在半空中翻了个转，最后稳稳地落到柔软温暖的长毛中间，熊背宽阔又舒适毛皮比想象的还光滑。

“拍它脑袋这里就会有星星焰火飞出来，”盖里克边笑嘻嘻地对熊背上正调整姿势的白魔法师说，便伸手做了个示范。熊抬头吼了声，白色的星星与雪花瞬间绽放，星星点点的光芒宛如星芒树上的小灯闪烁。

“这熊，呃，北极星，”努德内尝试着呼唤它的名字，发现它的脑袋轻轻抬了下，像是在回应着自己。他好奇地问，“你是从哪弄来的？”

“你猜？”盖里克没有立即回答，仿佛故意制造悬念般，棕红色的眼睛里映着提问者的面孔。

伊修加德附近只有龙堡参天高低有棕熊出没，可它们性格凶狠残暴，不过是些普通的野兽，并不像北极星这样温和可爱，更不可能乖顺地让人给它们穿衣服。努德内想了想后摇头：“我猜不到”

“嘿嘿，竟然还有连你都猜不到的事情吗？”盖里克装作不信，表情却出卖了他的得意。

“有的。”努德内的声音低低地回答，“告诉我吧？”

“哎，我眼看着星芒节都要到了，却不知道该送你什么，便想去幻术师行会问问有什么适合送给治愈者的礼物。”盖里克边说边将手伸进北极星柔软的毛发里抚弄，温软的触感让他感到十分受用，“可我才走到剧场，便听说有窃贼偷走星芒节的礼物，身为伊修加德骑士的我怎么能坐视不理呢？于是我便与北极星和它的兄弟们并肩作战打跑了恶作剧的树精，替孩子们取回了礼物，而它也就这么跟着我了。”

“你是说你一路骑着它从格里达尼亚走到了这里？”努德内觉得有些不可思议，可细想下又确实是盖里克干得出来的事情。

“是呀！”盖里克点点头，在他看来这事情再正常不过，“我还走到了大审门呢。可是那些神殿骑士不但不让我进去，还将此事汇报给了总长。”

想象了下总骑士长阁下接到神殿骑士的汇报，百忙之中从教皇厅飞奔赶来，却发现某位战士骑着只熊在大审门说自己要进去的场景，努德内终于明白泽菲兰通讯珠里那几声干咳并不是因为伤风。

“总长说教皇厅里不能养熊，皇都的大街上也不允许骑乘，”盖里克声音里浅浅的委屈仿佛在控诉神殿骑士的不通情理，“我怕它冷着，就只好先放在占星台的雪屋里了，反正这里空着也是空着嘛。”

“是个好主意，这里很温暖。”甚至温暖得有些不符合常理，努德内忽然意识到什么，抬头望向雪屋的顶上，几枚火球熊熊燃烧，如发光的小太阳般相互环绕着转动。

“那是沙里贝尔阁下怕它冻着给安的，”盖里克满脸开心地解释着，又指着雪屋的墙壁说，“而奥默里克卿用他的魔法保证雪屋不会因此融化。”

了不起。努德内在心里暗自感叹，竟然能让那两位冤家合作无间，这只叫做北极星的熊，还真有洞开星天奇迹之门的本事呢。

“嘿嘿！努德内卿是不是觉得很惊喜呢？”门外的阿代尔斐尔探进头来，粉色的脸蛋上带着少年人的蓬勃朝气，“我听狄兰达尔家的骑兵说我某位同僚弄了只熊放在雪屋里，还以为他在跟我开玩笑呢，哪知过来一看竟然是真的！”

“其实当我听说那位苍穹骑士背着把巨斧，而格里诺又正巧刚从我这经过，我就觉得八成是真的了。”让勒努不知什么时候也站在了门边，与好友不经意地交换着眼神。

“我看着他们满脸兴奋地往外走，料想肯定有什么乐子，便跟着来了，啧啧——”格里诺满脸嘲讽意味的称赞，还真是什么家伙骑什么啊。

“果然非同凡响。”波勒克兰表情平静地评价着。

“盖里克卿一路骑着它走了这么远，真是十分辛苦。”建议盖里克从对方的喜好考虑礼物的正是同为战士的前辈埃尔姆诺斯特，所以他几乎是第一时间收到那位年轻战士的通讯要他过来看看这礼物怎么样。

“盖里克卿与它并肩作战夺回礼物的事迹可谓对圣人们的致敬呢。”伊尼亚斯目光虔诚，充满赞许地说。埃尔姆诺斯特通讯珠响起起时他们正与韦尔吉纳在教皇厅的庭院里喝茶。

“现在的年轻人可真是了不得啊！”韦尔吉纳听说这种会放烟花的熊在邻国很受欢迎，半是理解半是感叹地说，“漏看了几天报纸就感觉自己错过了许多。”

“怪不得有人说，只要活的长，啥怪事儿都能见到。”沙里贝尔的语气仍是那么轻蔑，仿佛忘记了是谁觉得这屋子冷，甩手便给这熊送了几枚小太阳，又发现雪屋在滴水，满脸不高兴地呼唤了最讨厌的家伙奥默里克的。

“无论是从名字还是焰火的设计来看，这都是极其用心的礼物呢。”奥默里克轻抚摸着熊的耳朵，浅笑盎然地说着。沙里贝尔意义不明的呼叫打断他沉浸在书本中的思绪，“你不来他就会死”，这句近乎威胁的话让奥默里克以为对方手里又捏着谁性命，合上书本就立刻赶来了指定地点。

“咳咳，”最后说话的是泽菲兰，部下间团结友爱彼此用心自然是好事，可眼下急需解决的是这熊的安置问题，“看来大家都很喜欢北极星，可这样的庞然大物不能在皇都内招摇过市，更不能养在教皇厅内，只能在外面为它找个家。”说罢，总骑士长向自己的部下们行了个告别礼，“我事务缠身，就先行回去了。”

“我跟总长阁下先行返回，”韦尔吉纳作别时不忘留下祝福，“星芒节快乐，祝你们玩得开心！”

“先前的事还没来得及向总长汇报，我也先回去了。”埃尔姆诺斯特说着便紧跟着泽菲兰的步伐离去。

“我家人约好了晚餐，得先回皇都准备给他们的礼物。”说话的是伊尼亚斯，茶金色的眼睛里洋溢着幸福。

“说起来，”波勒克兰看了眼自己身边的友人，“你晚上不是要赴泽梅尔的家宴？”

“你不提醒我都差点忘了！”想起伯爵那张老脸格里诺就皱眉，他更想跟波勒克兰出去找找乐子，可作为名门之后，该出席的场合他也不得不去，“走走走，赶紧回去换衣服！”

“虽然很想再多跟它玩下，可我跟让勒努已经快要迟到了。”阿代尔斐尔依依不舍将自己的脸蛋从熊毛茸茸的脖子里退出来，拍了拍它的脑袋在星星和雪花里向它告别。

“喜欢的话过几天再请努德内卿把它放出来玩吧。”让勒努说着朝努德内望去，他知道对方多半是不会拒绝的。

“话说我们现在该怎么办？”没有家人也没有宴会的沙里贝尔留了下来，“我可不会经年累月地给它烤着。”

“我倒是能够保证雪屋火烤不化，可库尔扎斯的冬季对于格里达尼亚的熊而言未免太冷了。”欢乐过去后，善良的奥默里克开始担忧熊的健康。

“那这怎么办？”这熊在穿过皑皑雪原时是有些隐隐发抖，盖里克本想着把它弄进温暖的教皇厅庭院里就没事了，可眼下它连大审门都进不去，事情顿时就难办了。

“你之前说北极星有兄弟？”努德低头思忖片刻后问，“它们现在在哪呢？”

“还在格里达尼亚呢，”盖里克回答，“那两只个头比北极星小，我猜是弟弟们。”

原来北极星家里也是三兄弟吗？努德内轻叹口气，回忆如雪片落进他碧绿如湖的眼里，又很快融化消失，他就这样拿定了主意：“我们把它在这雪屋里留到星芒季结束，然后送它回去格里达尼亚跟弟弟们相聚。”

“哎？你不想留下它吗？”盖里克感到些许失望，甚至怀疑努德内是不是不太喜欢这只明明很可爱的熊，“我可是费了老半天劲才把它骑回来的。”

“我很喜欢北极星，”努德内看出盖里克的心思，但他仍不打算改变原有的主意，他耐心地向盖里克解释着熊的生活习性，又委婉地说了些关于动物应激性的事情，最后才对已经满头雾水的好友说，“正因为十分喜欢，所以我不能冒险让它受到伤害。伊修加德实在太冷了，不适合过冬。”他扬扬手里的角笛，“只要有它在的话，我们随时都可以去找它。”

“我觉得这主意不错。”奥默里克说着转身看向沙里贝尔，“请问阁下的火焰能坚持到星芒季结束吗？”

“你以为你在跟谁说话呢？”沙里贝尔眼一抬，嗤笑出声，慢悠悠地补充着，“两个星芒季都行。”

“那就这样定了，”努德内抚摸着北极星，试探着碰了碰它的脑袋，又是瞬间绚烂的焰火，“只是得暂时借用下阿德内尔占星台的这间雪屋。”

“这个你放心，”奥默里克微笑着语气沉缓温和地说，“早在你来之前阿代尔斐尔卿就跟狄兰达尔家的人说好了，想用多久都行。”

“这样便好，”努德内放下心来，“现在我们做什么呢？”

“带它去林子里活动下吧？离开之前也该让它好好看看我们库尔扎斯的森林。”盖里克满脸迫不及待的表情，仿佛早就想好了这么做似的，他对两位难得看上去相处得还行的法师说，“你们也一起来嘛。”

“我可是很忙的。”沙里贝尔摆摆手表示不去。

“既然此间事毕，我也该回去继续我的工作了。”奥默里克也婉言谢绝。

“那就我们俩带它去吧。”努德内说着伸手拍了拍北极星的脖子，轻轻抓起它另一边的毛发，这是他在书上读到过的驾驭方式，而那只熊也确实按照他的想法调转了方向，开开心心地朝着林子里走去。

“回见，两位，我们先走了咯！”盖里克赶紧小跑跟进，追上之后又回头冲两位法师挥手告别。

“这可真令人意外呢，”沙里贝尔手都懒得抽出来，瞧了眼正摆着手回礼的奥默里克，“我还以为努德内那家伙不会喜欢这种又傻又笨的玩意儿呢，谁想到他竟然还挺高兴。”努德内平时可是连浅淡的微笑都很少显露的人，可方才竟然笑出了低低的声音，尽管那人极力掩饰却并没有逃过前异端审问官敏锐的听觉。

“阁下向来对民情体察入微，怎么连这等小事都想不明白呢？”那两人已经隐在林间不见踪影，奥默里克垂下告别的手，目光迎向沙里贝尔那双轻慢慵懒的眸子，“赠礼的意义不在于送了什么，而在于心意，以及送礼的人是谁。”

“呵，您这话的意思是——”沙里贝尔心里有了答案，却并不打算将这种无聊的事情说出口。

奥默里克则微笑着帮他补充完毕：

“赠礼人为了寻找最棒的礼物不顾路途迢迢去了格里达尼亚，不管他带回来的是什么，收礼人都会珍惜备至的。”

2018-12-21


	3. Fleur de Pivoine

今天是星芒之夜，教皇陛下宣布夜里将由泽菲兰与韦尔吉纳当值，早早地命令其余的骑士们解散。

骑士们自然知道这安排的用意，众人破天荒地对勤务安排提出异议，纷纷表示愿意留下替代两位长官执勤，以期素来辛劳的总长与副长至少能在今夜享受轻松闲暇。而那两位可敬的骑士婉言谢绝，强调作为近卫应该接受教皇的安排。

教皇陛下微笑着赞许大家的无私友爱，声音庄肃却和蔼地告诫大家不要辜负两位总长的好意。这位面容慈祥的老人在骑士们起身致礼告别时祝他们星芒节快乐，叮嘱大家一定要过个愉快的夜晚。

大部分苍穹骑士离开会议室后便朝着各自寓所走去，不管是跟友人相邀还是有家宴要赴，打扮得体都是必须的。同伴们穿行在教皇厅空旷的长廊里，相互交谈着询问今晚去哪度过这美好的夜晚。

沙里贝尔没有兴趣参加他们的讨论，只有意无意地听着不做声。

他穿过庭院径直回到自己的住处，关上门连照明都没有点亮便靠上了沙发。手指动几下，几枚明亮的火球便升起在黑夜里，如微小的太阳将沙里贝尔暖棕色的皮肤照样得金光流溢，室内的空气温暖且干燥，充盈着在这方寒夜里独自建造的独自享受的光明堡垒。

他不需要参加暖意融融的家庭聚会，也没有共度良宵的伴侣或友人，更不像某位白魔法师那样对云雾街的平民兴趣浓厚。今天夜间原本该他当值，而他也乐意在冰天宫的最高处哈罗妮与梅茵菲娜之星的注视下度过此夜，倒是如今这多此一举的安排让他没了去处。

美好温馨的星芒节夜晚，或许过去的他也曾与这看似柔软的词句有过些许联系，然而记忆中承载着童年的角落早已连同其他被大火焚毁烟尘无存，沙里贝尔甚至想不起自己此生曾收到过什么星芒礼物。

云雾街那贫苦的孤儿院里是没什么指望的，无非是大家都有的东西，说是特别的礼物，实际不过是延迟发放的定额，傻孩子才会因此乐不可支。

进入异端审问局之后，给他寄包裹的人倒是多了起来，认识不认识的都有，其中与公务无关的个人信件如果附带着什么馈赠的话，也多半来自于敌人，而不是友人。透明无味的毒药、沾着血的匕首、打好结扣的绳索……许许多多的死老鼠，匿名却又最终被迫具名的寄信人们都认为沙里贝尔就适合这样的礼物。

相比而言的话，教皇厅对于匿名信件的过滤比审问局严格得多，这些肮脏恶心的玩意根本进不了冰天宫的大门，自然也就不会落到沙里贝尔手里，今年的星芒节因此少了许多惊喜，百无聊赖得有些不适应。

黑暗视野中摇晃飘忽的光点令注视者眼睛干涩，沙里贝尔合上眼睑，思考着要不要去异端审问局的地牢逛逛，说不定能寻个嘴比金刚钻还硬的异端者打发时间，顺便教教自己的后辈们该怎么履行自己的天职。

正当他自沙发上坐起身，伸手摸向自己摆放在侧的咒杖时，外面响起清脆而有节奏的敲门声。

会是谁呢？沙里贝尔抬手理了理头发，站起来朝着门口走去，那几枚火球也像有生命似的跟随着他。

“哟，竟然是阿代尔斐尔，”门外站着的骑士正是“光辉剑”，他穿着极尽华丽的礼服，像是正要赶赴盛大的派对，沙里贝尔对他没什么恶感，闲极无聊时也曾与他有过交谈，却也仅限于此，他语调慵懒地问着，“找我有什么事吗？”

“呃……我是不是打扰阁下休息了？”阿代尔斐尔注意到室内漆黑无光，只有几个像是临时召唤出的火球飘着，有些不好意思地说，“抱歉，我没想到你睡得这么早。”

“没有，我正打算出门，”沙里贝尔往侧面抬手摸了摸，室内顿时光亮起来，“不过也不着急，有什么事进来说吧。”

阿代尔斐尔在突如其来的光明中眨了眨眼睛，随着沙里贝尔的邀请步入自己从未得进的房间，室内陈设既不华丽繁复，也不显得捉襟见肘，所有的摆放都维持着恰当的程度。

“难得的星芒节清闲，你不去跟让勒努那呆着，来找我做什么？”沙里贝尔有些疑惑地问。

“哎，虽说我们是好朋友，可好歹也没被胶水黏上是不是？”阿代尔斐尔笑起来的样子如合欢花在风中摇曳，明媚动人又却不至张扬，“冒昧打扰阁下，是有件礼物想要赠与你。”

“礼物？”沙里贝尔细细地咀嚼着这个词，眼里闪过奇异的隐光，“给我的？”

“是的，我觉得它再合适你不过了。”阿代尔斐尔的掌心里不知何时出现一方精致的礼物盒，他双手合并将它捧到沙里贝尔面前，对那位满脸狐疑的黑魔法师说，“现在拆开看看？还是等会？”

“那就让我来看看你给我送了什么好东西吧。”表面上仍是漫不经心的样子，沙里贝尔心里却多少有些讶异。

“希望阁下喜欢，”少年人般的声音清朗温润，好意和诚意都直白得毫无掩饰，“我可琢磨好久才选中它呢。”

“是吗？那还真是费心了。”沙里贝尔说着便用指尖挑开那打成芍药结的丝带，包裹在外面的光滑绸缎随之自动落下，里面是一枚造型典雅设计精致的花朵形银匣，未及打开便隐隐地感觉有花香萦绕鼻尖。前异端审问官只瞧了一眼，便轻笑着将拇指按上顶盖，再松开时匣子已然开启，露出里面色如白玉芬芳四溢的内容物，“这是什么好玩意？”

“是眼下伊修加德最受欢迎的香膏，由最上等的羊脂、蜂蜡与橄榄油制成，上流社会的贵族们都靠这保持皮肤湿润，尤其是防止指尖的干燥。”在社交界左右逢源的阿代尔斐尔对流行素来敏感，贵族小姐们最近攀比什么，公子老爷爱把钱财们挥霍在哪里，他都知道得清清楚楚。

“指尖？”敏感的耳朵听出对方似乎在着重强调这个词，沙里贝尔装作不经意地瞟了眼自己的手指前端。

“阁下是很棒的火魔法师，”阿代尔斐尔微笑时垂着眼睛，睫毛在没有熄灭的火光下闪动金色的光芒，“可是靠火焰太近了总难免遭受些额外的炙烤，指尖的皮肤缝隙里连着指甲下面的肉，就更脆弱容易干燥了。”

“哦，明白了。”沙里贝尔轻笑着应道，他指尖的皮肤确实比别处更容易燥裂，但那是享受哈罗妮赐福的附赠，除了偶尔脱皮渗血外也并不特别碍事，他过去从未对此多做考虑。不知道阿代尔斐尔是在何时留意到这样的细节的，银色的眼睛轻轻眯起来，眼角的笑意里带着些深沉的含义，“真是多谢了呢，阿代尔斐尔卿。”

“你喜欢就好，”少年模样的骑士脸上露出轻松的表情，他曾认真的考虑过对方不喜欢该怎么办，“顺便一提，这香膏的味道是我擅自替您选择的，希望你别介意。毕竟……如果事先特意来问你喜欢什么的话，这礼物就毫无星芒节的惊喜可言了。”

“牡丹吗？”沙里贝尔伸出指尖在凝滞般光面的表面上轻点，又收回来在鼻侧勾动着缭绕出曼妙的暗香，“你觉得它适合我？”

“是呀，牡丹的花香辨识度高存在感强，盛开时香气浓烈张扬，冠绝群芳，令我想起你炽热炫目的火焰，经过萃取之后又典雅低调，馥郁暗藏，就仿佛是……平日的沙里贝尔阁下。”用娇嫩的花朵来形容一位脾气算不得温和的男性无疑是冒险之举，可阿代尔斐尔像是料定对方不会生气般，宝石般美丽的眼睛里真挚坦白，声音也是诚恳自然的。

“确实还不错。”沙里贝尔的脸上浮现出淡笑，银色的眼睛里落进月光，不再似冷刃寒凉，“我很喜欢，谢谢你，阿代尔斐尔卿。”

“星芒节快乐，沙里贝尔阁下，祝你有个美好的夜晚。”见对方看似满意地收下，阿代尔斐尔表情愉快地站起身，行了个告别礼，“我要去看看让勒努忙完没，就先告辞了。”

“星芒节快乐，阿代尔斐尔卿，愿你们玩得愉快。”沙里贝尔起身将骑士团里最小的伙伴送出门，看着他消失在走廊的拐角才回到屋子里。

那盒香膏在桌子上散发着醉人的花香，沙里贝尔将它重新拿起在手里端详，萦绕在鼻尖的气味中依稀可辨还有几味基调深沉的辅香，将那浓郁花香里的甜腻压得恰到好处，设计它配方的人必定是用过心的。

星芒节快乐吗？

黑魔法师熄灭掉头顶上的火焰，走进卧室斜躺上床，将那几乎透明的香膏均匀地涂抹在手指上，感受着那润泽熨帖的感觉浸入皮肤的肌理，带来冰凉舒爽纤柔如抚摸着花瓣般的感觉。

他打消了去异端审问局的念头，在室内热情洋溢的花香中闭上眼睛。梦中他看见满树艳丽奔放的花朵，如火焰般夺目盛放，他在那棵肆意张扬着旺盛生命的树下静默站立，直到清晨才被窗外的阳光唤醒。

那些过节还在加班的可怜审问官们和地牢里的不幸犯人们若是知道他们昨夜原本的命运，一定会感谢某位光辉灿烂的骑士帮助他们躲过了此劫。

2018-12-22


	4. 团圆

“月亮出来了一点点，圆圆的就好像白色的太阳。”女孩望着天空，脆生生地说着，脸蛋被冷风吹得红扑扑的。

“晚上太阳要回家休息，月亮就出来代替它照亮大地。”名叫米尤的少女微笑着说，抬头看了看刚擦黑的天，昼日光辉仍有余烬，圆月只能勉强辨识出浅淡的轮廓。

“要是月亮永远都这么圆就好了，它为什么要缺掉呢？”女孩站在街边的台阶上，背着小手瞧着那若隐若现的白色圆盘，目不转睛。

“月亮永远都明亮的话，你就看不见周围的星星们了啊。”米尤蹲下来替女孩戴上帽子，怕她受凉晚上头疼。

“说的也是呢。”女孩若有所思地点点头，“我也很喜欢星星们。”

“况且就算月亮缺了也总会再圆不是吗？”米尤温和地对女孩说，拍了拍她的脑袋，“你妈妈在那边等着带你回家吃饭呢。”

“那我等吃完饭再出来看月亮。”女孩乖乖地转过身去，又好奇地往街对面看了看，疑惑地问着，“那个人一直看着姐姐你呢，是恋人吗？”

“嗯？”米尤顺着女孩的眼睛看过去，那墙下不知何时站立着一位英俊挺拔的龙骑士，他有着跟米尤相似的茶金色头发。“是伊尼亚斯啊！”少女冲那边挥挥手，又回过头来对女孩说，“他是我表哥。”

“你表哥一定也是来接你回家吃饭的吧？”女孩踮起脚尖往那边又望了望，“那姐姐你也早点回家吧！”跟着妈妈走出去几步后，又转过身来，“谢谢姐姐送的礼物。”

“真是辛苦你了，这么冷的天还要站在街上派发礼物。”小女孩离去后，伊尼亚斯走过来替米尤将脸边垂散的侧发别到耳背，无意中触碰到她的耳尖，感觉冰冰凉凉的。他望着少女浑身火红色的星芒礼服，声音温和地说，“这身衣服真适合你。”

“圣典和圣训不是常教导我们要关心需要帮助的人吗？我听圣堂的祭司们说人手不够，便主动提出来当星芒节的志愿者。”米尤说话时脸上泛起少女的羞赧，她起初还觉得这身衣服怪难为情的，“幸好这身衣服还挺保暖的，站在避风处的话并不感觉太冷。”

“太阳落山后会更冷，”伊尼亚斯说着便将外套脱下，不由分说地裹在少女身上，“家里人我来找你回去吃饭，大家到齐了就差你呢。”说着他往少女手里的篮子里看了看，问道，“还差多少？”

“还有三分之一，”突如其来的温暖包裹让米尤的脸颊红润起来，她将篮子伸到伊尼亚斯的面前，解开蒙在上面的绒布，里面还有小半篮子精致可爱的礼物盒，“我路过圣堂的时候是下午，赶过来时已经快到晚饭时间了，时间不凑巧，街上人不多。”

“既然如此，我们也回家吃晚饭吧。”伊尼亚斯将少女手中的竹篮拿过来握在手里，朝她伸出胳膊颇具绅士风度地示意她挽着自己。

“那剩下这些怎么办呢？”米尤露出担忧的神情，紫水晶般的美丽瞳仁里有些不解。

“先吃过晚饭，到时候我来陪你分发。”伊尼亚斯向少女保证着，“星芒之夜的街道总是很热闹的，保证帮你完成任务”。

“真的吗？”米尤的脸上露出欢欣的表情，又很快转为疑惑，“可你不是要负责守卫教皇陛下的安全吗？”

“今天是星芒节，教皇陛下特意恩准我们各自回家团聚。”说起来伊尼亚斯其实向副长提出过要替代他留下值守，可那位和蔼的前辈却告诫他，陪伴家人对骑士而言也是十分重要的事情，毕竟正是因为有着他们在身后的支持，前方战斗或守卫的骑士们才能安心履职。

“原来是这样，”少女挽上表兄的手臂，走在他的身侧，望着教皇厅的方向声音虔诚地说着，“没想到高高在上的教皇陛下对部下竟然如此善良体恤呢。”

“教皇陛下从来都是仁慈博爱的，能成为他的护卫我感到十分光荣。”伊尼亚斯将走路的速度放慢了许多，好配合少女的步伐。作为以速度见长的龙骑士，他很少走得这么迟缓。

“伊尼亚斯哥哥可是全家族的骄傲！”米尤调皮地转过头来望着身边的兄长，神情认真地说着，发间小巧可爱的夹子在星芒节街道装饰的彩灯下闪着亮光。

“米尤也是家里的骄傲啊！”伊尼亚斯微笑着说，发现少女的头顶上亮闪闪的，好像是落着片星子般好看，“在哈罗妮面前，每个人都是平等的，只要各司其职，就不存在谁比谁更强。”

“是啦！”这样的话米尤从小到大不知听这位表兄说了多少次，只要提到跟正教相关的事情，他就会变得特别严肃认真。

他们很快便走到了圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬广场，伊尼亚斯在那破损的圣人雕像前停住了脚步，抬头望着那已经看不见的石雕上半身，表情悲伤地凝视着传说中的英雄曾经目光炯然的眼睛所在的位置。

他还没有完全筹集到足够修复整座雕像的钱款，目前四处奔走的结果也只能是按部分请石匠重新雕刻被损毁的细节。但他相信，只要自己不放弃努力，总有一天可以看到这座伟大的塑像恢复如初的面貌。

米尤自然知道伊尼亚斯心里牵挂着何事，她安静耐心地等在旁边，没有出声打扰。

晚风吹来片叶子自视野里滑过，少女目光追随而去，却看到身后有几位路边闲聊的女性正看着这边说话，见米尤回头立即不做声，意味深长地在米尤与伊尼亚斯间来回看着。明白过来其中含义的少女顿时感到脸颊发烫，转过脸去不再看她们。

伊尼亚斯哥哥是最英俊的龙骑士，虽然米尤没见过多少龙骑士无从比较，却仍然坚持这么认为着。早在他还没有成为龙骑士，只是一名正在进行枪术训练的少年时，就有不少情窦初开的少女找米尤打听过他的事情，其中大胆些的还会拜托她递上香喷喷的情书。

米尤最开始时还只是个懵懂女孩，她们问什么她就说什么，她们给什么她就转交什么。后来她长大了些，略通情事，曾问过自己的表兄为何对那些情意热烈的少女表现冷漠。伊尼亚斯的回答是他忙于训练，没有功夫考虑这些事情。

直到后来某个偶然的契机，米尤听见他与那位韦尔吉纳前辈的对话，才知道表兄担心过自己若是阵亡恋人会因此悲伤痛苦。龙骑士是整个伊修加德死亡率最高的兵种，这件事米尤也是在那时同时知道的。

那之后她便常在哈罗妮圣像前为伊尼亚斯祈祷，希望他能够万事顺遂，不管遭遇再可怕的恶龙都能自战场平安归来。战女神悦纳了她的祈祷，伊尼亚斯的战友们不断在恶战中倒下。而他却不但存活至今还蒙受教皇赏识成为近卫，远离危险的战场。

米尤其实并不确定伊尼亚斯更喜欢战斗还是守护，她只知道自己与他其他的家人愿望相同，最希冀的不过是他的平安，龙骑士也罢，教皇近卫也好，只要他能够在每年星芒节的时候回来与家人共享团圆晚餐，大家便觉得心满意足。若说还有什么遗憾的话，也不过是苍穹骑士必须守誓不能婚配这样的规定让那些爱慕他的少女心碎了吧。

“在看什么呢，米尤？”伊尼亚斯轻声呼唤着身边看上去有些失神的少女，伸手在她面前晃了晃，“很抱歉，我想起了些过去的事情，不知不觉竟然站了这么久，让你陪着我吹风。”

“没关系的，我正好想看看月亮，”米尤说着便抬起头，夜色比先前更加浓重，银月的辉光已经呈现出牛奶般的朦胧，“星芒节正值满月可并不多见，真是个好兆头呢。”

“是啊，”伊尼亚斯轻笑着，月亮在他的脸上垂下轻柔的薄纱，他低头重新挽起少女踏上归家的路，“战友中有两位博学的法师，我曾听他们提起过，在一个遥远的地方，人们把某个满月的日子视作阖家团圆的佳节，却不知具体是哪天。”

“说不定就是星芒节呢？”米尤笑盈盈地回答，脸颊上绽放出可爱的酒窝，“不知道哪天的话，就当做每个满月都是好了。星芒节本来就是开心的日子，所以恰逢满月的星芒之夜就更要和家人享受幸福团圆才是。”

“说的不错呢，米尤。”伊尼亚斯轻笑着侧过脸去望着在臂弯中摇晃的少女，不免被她那率真的乐观感染，眉梢眼角都带上了浅淡笑意，让他那张原本就帅气的脸显得更加好看。“但说到团圆，我俩可真得加快步伐了，这么美好的夜晚可不能让家人饿着肚子等我们啊。”

“是呢！”米尤说着往前紧赶了几步，最后索性拉着伊尼亚斯小跑起来，“我们跑着回去吧。”

“当心点，可别摔了！”伊尼亚斯无奈地笑了笑，跟着少女的身边，手臂虚环在她的身侧，随之做好扶住她的准备。

圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬广场的喷泉很快被他们抛在身后，又穿过几条街道后，家里窗前温暖的灯火遥遥在望。

2018-12-24


	5. 雪夜

清脆的敲门声响起在云雾街深处，将正站在凳子上放面粉罐的女孩吓得差点掉下来。她摇摇晃晃地稳住重心，将破了个口的陶罐放好，忐忑不安地慢慢爬下来，朝着门口走去。

这条巷子逼仄阴暗破败不堪，房屋又位于最里端死角，几乎没有生人路过的可能性，专程来此造访的客人更是稀少，偶尔有的敲门声也大多是与喜悦相反的预示。孩子们闻声习惯性地跑到里屋，只留几个小脑袋躲在门后偷偷地望着，女孩将手指贴在嘴唇上，示意他们藏好别出声。

“咚，咚咚，咚咚咚。”

就像是某种暗号一样，不断重复的敲门声依稀能分辨出某种刻意为之的规律，熟悉的节奏让女孩的心跳动得稍微平缓了些。门外的人以这种方式递上自己的名片，可即便是如此，女孩也并不真的清楚他的实际身份。

寒风在门打开的瞬间吹乱她的长发，沙子差点迷住她的眼睛。门外的人自冰冷的空气中走到并没有温暖多少的室内，朝女孩点了点头以示问候，又望了眼门后那些藏匿着的小眼睛，他背对着女孩，所以她看不清他是否在微笑。

他穿着一件深蓝色的斗篷，厚重的布料从他的肩头垂落到脚边，将他浑身都包裹得严严实实，宽松的兜帽搭在他的头上，垂下的阴影中是他辨不清颜色的眼睛。

在女孩的注视下，来人走到桌边，放下手里的竹篮，掀开覆盖在上面的布面，露出里面的面粉、黄油、食盐等各种食用必需品。随后他解开捆扎在另一个包裹外面的麻绳，里面是被挤压得十分紧实的棉花。最后他抱着没有唯一没有拆开的口袋往里屋走去，不停有木柴的碎屑掉落到他的斗篷上。

孩子们怯生生地看着他，眼睛里充满好奇却不敢说话。而那人也并不在意被孩子们注视着，仿佛不知道般安然地走到壁炉前，躬身替那即将熄灭的火星增添了些燃料，握着根棍子在里面拨弄着，直到火焰熊熊旺盛起来。

女孩习惯性地随着他走进来，安静地靠在门边看他熟门熟路地做这做那。这位神秘的赠礼人每次造访都是这副装扮，只偶尔更换下斗篷的颜色，放下东西，打点完毕，随后片刻不耽误地离开。

她从未问过他是谁，那人也没有主动解释过，心中隐隐的猜测让她认为自己还是不知道为好。这里不是正教的孤儿院，也不是富人做慈善的地方，只是不幸的孩子们抱团取暖以求生存的避难所。

所有挤在这间老房子里的孩子都是孤儿，他们父母的死亡文件都被打上了异端者的污名。虽然审问局不至于严苛到要求幼童与父母同罪，但异端者之后的烙印让旁人对他们的欺凌被赋予某种合理性。这年月里失去父母庇护的孩子本就无依无靠，“小异端者”们更无异于飘散的雪花，一阵风都能让他们变成粉末。没有人同情他们，也没有人会替他们主持公道。所以他们只能相互拥抱，凝聚成团以抵御残酷命运的摧折。

旁人对他们避之不及，就连那些慈爱的圣职者们也常投来鄙夷的目光，更不会将分配给穷人的食物浪费在他们身上，会同情他们这些“小异端者”的恐怕只有作为异端者的同类，几乎所有的人都是这么说的。

女孩的心里也是这么想的，所以当这个神秘人第一次出现时，她就本能地想要推辞他的赠礼。日子已经够艰辛了，再跟真正的异端者扯上关系的话，恐怕很快便会招致灭顶之灾。但她无法拒绝那人在寒冬里送来的棉被与火炭，孩子们凝固成冰块的眼泪让她于心不忍。

管他呢，先活过冬天再说吧，总比现在就让大家冻死强。

女孩在那个冬夜里打开了那扇门，之后便再也拒绝不了。那人仿佛有通晓预知的能力，每次送来的都是他们急需短缺的物品，最后甚至未经沟通便培养出以敲门声告知身份的默契。他应是知道这里生活的人们在顾虑着什么，所以总是不多做停留，放下东西即刻便走。

逐渐亮起的火光将那人斗篷下露出的下颌照亮，坚挺的鼻梁下是张棱角分明的嘴唇，带着和蔼温暖的笑容。他慢慢地穿过房间朝着外面走去，在屋子里那无数天真的视线的注视下，忽然侧过来轻轻地留下句：“星芒节快乐，孩子们。”

这句话仿佛具有某种魔力，在窗外欢乐祥和的节日颂歌中，女孩破天荒地拽住已经将门拉开条缝即将走到街上去的神秘人：“先生，孩子们烤了饼干，是用您上次带来的面粉做的……尝一块吧。”

“好啊，”那人摘下手套，自女孩手中因为紧张而微微摇晃的盘子里拿起一块，仿佛在轻笑般说着，“是雪花形状的饼干呢。”

“孩子们不知在哪听说星芒节的雪能带来好运，就——”

然而好运怎么可能会降临到他们这样的人身上呢？正如女孩没能说完的后半句话，以及那尚未入口便掉落摔碎在地面的雪花饼干，这间被不幸笼罩的屋子里突然而至的永远只能是坏消息。

门扇在巨响中被猛地推得撞在内墙上，一个大约五岁的男孩气喘吁吁地扶着门框，上气不接下气地说着：“姐姐，神殿骑士，抓走了，他们。”他的头发乱糟糟的，脸蛋冻得通红，鞋子跑掉了一只，赤裸的脚掌上渗着血。

“神殿骑士？”神秘人蹲下身去将那发青发紫的小脚握在手里，不知怎的，孩子竟然不感到特别疼了。他不知道这位先生叫什么，却又对他不感到陌生，明白这便是常给他们送好东西的那位。垂挂着冰晶的睫毛眨了眨，孩子声音焦急地说，“就在街上，士兵们说他们偷了东西，可我知道他们没有。”

“我去看看，他们在哪？”女孩说着裹紧了身上那件补丁堆叠着补丁的外套，回头叮嘱了屋内的孩子们几句，跨过门槛站在隐约可以听见节日颂歌的湿冷街道上。

“我跟着你们去。”那人的声音温和却带着不容拒绝的坚持，站起身来时顺便将那个孩子抱在了臂弯中，以半侧斗篷暖着他的身子。

女孩认为自己应该拒绝他，可就跟那初遇的下着雪的冬夜时那样，她没有拒绝的理由。无论是谁都好，她眼下需要什么人站在她的身边，好让她不至于惊慌失措。虽说她是所有孩子的姐姐，可也不过是名十四岁的少女，她害怕那些凶神恶煞的神殿骑士们，就连平时上街采购都是绕着他们走的。

“你们到底把东西藏哪儿了？”“不交出来的话可有你们的苦头吃！”“异端者生出来的果然也是些老鼠啊！”

远远地传来夹杂着脏话的叫骂，孩子的哭泣声断断续续，是女孩熟悉的声音。她的手不知何时违背她心意地牵住了那位先生的衣袖，又被他反手握住。自他的掌心传来温暖而又坚定的力量，就像那敲门声的节律那样，是令人安心的可靠感觉。

“请问他们做错了什么事？”那人望着胳膊被提在半空中，浑身破破烂烂的衣服被翻得里朝外的两个孩子问，即使面对的是神殿骑士，他的声音中也听不出半分的迟疑。

“他们偷了这位夫人的手绢。”其中一位神殿骑士回答着转过头来，他听着这声音沉缓稳重，带着某种通常与地位挂钩的韵度，猜想提问的多半是位贵族，却在望见那身斗篷的时候愣了愣。

“有证据吗？”那人放下怀中的孩子，朝前走了几步。孩子站在地上并不觉得冰冷，低头发现自己的脚上不知何时裹上了一对深蓝色的手套，他疑惑地望向那位神秘的先生，听见他对神殿骑士们说：“至少也要在他们身上搜出赃物吧？”

“他们同伙那么多，谁知道被谁藏哪了？”抓着孩子的神殿骑士声音不耐烦地回答，眼神极不友善地瞧着这位不知从哪冒出来的家伙，“你又是谁？”

“我只是路过的市民，”回答的语气十分平静，他提出质疑的声音要更加有力些，“没有证据的话可有证人？”

“这位夫人自己说的手绢是被他们偷的。”神殿骑士说着看了眼旁边站着的那位花枝招展的女人。

那女人穿着昂贵考究的礼服，肩上披着华丽的裘皮，涂抹着厚重脂粉的脸上写满厌恶，仿佛即使只是站在在云雾街的地板上都会贬损她的身份。

贵妇尖细的声音自扇子后面传来：“我发现手绢不见的时候身边只有这几个孩子。”

“那也不能说就是他们偷的，”平稳的声音自斗篷的帽沿下传出来，听上去温和有礼，却让那位贵妇人脸色变得难看，“也可能是不小心遗失在什么地方，或是被风吹走了呢？”

“不可能！”她圆瞪着眼睛否认，将那位胆大包天的质疑者上下打量几眼后，忽然冷笑着说，“你莫不是跟这几个小偷一伙的吧？”

“我见他刚才还抱着那逃走的小鬼呢。”贵妇人身边满脸谄媚的男人讨好地替自己主子补充着，眼神里充满暗示地望向神殿骑士们。

“恕我冒昧，夫人，”那人像是并不在意自己所遭受的牵连，说话的声音仍是十分镇定，“光凭您的话并不能构成偷窃的证明。”顿了顿之后，他又意有所指地说，“在既没有证据也没有证人的情况下，粗暴地对待处于弱势又不懂自辩，因而极其容易被冤枉的孩童更是与神殿骑士团的训诫不符。我记得你们新上任的总长阁下曾就涉及儿童的事项制定过特别的执行规则，其中包括——”

然而神殿骑士们并没有那个耐心听他说完，众目睽睽之下被人说教让他们觉得颜面扫地，况且那位夫人的家族是他们得罪不起的。他们本想按照以往的做法把那几个小异端者抓回去好好教训给那女人出口气了事，可谁知道半路出来个管闲事的人，让他们进退两难。夫人身边那跟班的话倒是给他们指了条明路。

“废话这么多，你不会真是异端者吧？”最先想到这点子的神殿骑士很年轻，心思也十分活络，“这年头只有异端者才会帮这些小异端者说话。”

“你到底是什么人？”为首的那位神殿骑士大喝道。随着他的呼喊，另外的士兵们也稍稍放松对孩子的桎梏，纷纷腾出手来拔出武器对准那看起来十分可疑的家伙。“快脱下你的斗篷，露出你的脸来！”

“只要你们肯先放过这些孩子，我倒是不介意跟你们去总部走一趟。”那人轻笑着回应道，声音听起来礼貌又镇定，并没有任何害怕的成分。

“你和这些小鬼谁都别想跑。”神殿骑士的长官说话时握着的长剑锋刃离那被斗篷覆盖的脖颈只有半臂距离，他不耐烦地命令着，“这件斗篷你是打算自个儿脱还是想要我这把剑来帮你？”

“不劳您大驾，我自个儿来。”斗篷在那人说话的时候轻轻摇晃着，仿佛里面的人在摇头。

他抬手褪下斗篷宽松的帽子，露出张年轻英俊的脸来，乌黑的头发下是双好看的深蓝色眼睛。这与女孩过去所猜测的样子相距甚远，她曾以为那人会是脸上带着刀疤的战士形象，却没想到是位看上去文弱谦和，好像圣职者却又温柔近人得多的样子。

这人长着张很好对付的面孔，神殿骑士们见状气焰更加嚣张起来，骂骂咧咧地说着各种难听的话。可当他继续从容地解开斗篷的扣子，露出里面那身袍服来时，他们全都像被冰冻住了般，浑身发冷，表情僵硬，瞠目结舌说不出话来。

围观的群众中也响起如潮的惊呼，他们看见那人深蓝色斗篷开启的裂缝下是蓝白相间的颜色，如白昼的光华将夜幕撕碎道口子，蔚蓝的天空与洁白的云朵交相辉映。

“苍、苍穹骑士？”神殿骑士的队长简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“这怎么可能？假的吧？”年轻的神殿骑士倒不真能辨识对方的身份，他只是本能地这么说着。

“假不假，你们跟我回去教皇厅问问便知。”奥默里克将仍有一角挂在身后的斗篷扯下挂在臂弯里，随着他的动作最后出现在人们眼前的是背在身后的银色幻杖。

人群望向他的目光中，情绪已经由方才的好奇变成震惊甚至恐惧，这是他每次都要披着斗篷前来的原因。他知道由于某位同僚的缘故，苍穹法师这身袍服出现在云雾街只会带来恐慌和麻烦，在那些被处死的异端者夫妻留下的孩子们眼里甚至等同于死神。

女孩的眼中也有刹那的害怕闪过，她的父母正是被这位法师那位残忍无情的同僚抓走的。可脑海中不断浮现的那人无数次雪中送炭的景象，又让她无法相信这位先生跟那可怕的异端审问官是同类人。

神殿骑士们并没有机会认识教皇的近卫们，他们唯一能够确定的是眼前这位苍穹法师绝对不是沙里贝尔，这样的认知让他们内心因此变故生出的骇然得以稍稍缓和。如果得罪的是那位大人，恐怕他们现在已经化成灰了。

“怎么样？”奥默里克持杖而立，仪态庄严，声音沉静如水又坚若磐石，“放过那些并没有足够证据可证明他们偷窃的孩子，带我回去向你们总部交代吧。”

“这……”方才还气势汹汹的神殿骑士队长如今变得吞吞吐吐，像是舌头被冻住了般，“很抱歉阁下，我们并不知道……”

“并不知道什么？”奥默里克反问，目光冰冷得如结冰的海平面，“是不知道没有证据就不可以抓人？还是不知道我与那位夫人谁更不该惹？”

“哎呀，这……不过是场误会。”贵妇人不愧是见过世面的，瞬间的花容失色后很快就恢复了常态。她并不认识这位苍穹法师，但以她在社交场上听来的情报，她知道教皇近卫中只有三位法师，除开著名的沙里贝尔，其余二人过去皆是温和的圣职者。想了想后，她很快通过发色判断出了对方的身份，“我听说奥默里克阁下素来仁厚宽容，想必是不会在这些小事上计较的。”

“小事吗？”奥默里克的眼里毫不掩饰地流露着嘲讽，他有许多的方法和许多的话可以让这位夫人吸取点教训，但他知道这不是逞一时之快的场合。他无法永远将那些孩子置于视线中，所以必须避免矛盾过于激化。所以他话锋一转，“相比我在教皇陛下身边担任的职责，平日里顺便照看下孩子们确实是不值一提的事情。”

这么说的话中意味再明显不过，那些孩子们的保护者是自己，从此之后不管是神殿骑士还是心怀恶意的旁人，再想把他们当做可以随便欺负的对象时都得在心里掂量掂量分寸。

“阁下真是如传闻中那样面慈心善，今天是星芒节，我这有点薄礼就送给孩子们吧。”那女人合上扇子朝身边的随从点了点，后者立即心领神会取出袋叮咚作响的钱币，见奥默里克没有接过去的意思，只好不由分说地塞向方才还被他踹过一脚的孩子手里。

孩子害怕地朝后退着，小手握成拳头不敢拿，红肿的眼眶中重新盈出泪水来。

“既然夫人慷慨，你们就收下吧。”奥默里克声音温和地对孩子说。

听了他的话，那两孩子中稍大的那位才试探着伸出手，将钱袋握在手里，飞快地拉着较小的那个孩子跑到了被大家叫做姐姐的女孩身边，躲在她的身后确认着没有神殿骑士再追来。

“星芒节快乐，奥默里克阁下！”女人手腕轻抖重新摇开那把在冬季只能用作装饰的扇子，“我还有事，就先失陪了。”

“星芒节快乐，夫人，相信您很快便能拥有新的手绢。”奥默里克浅浅地行礼，不再看她，而是将目光移到了神殿骑士们身上。

“既然是误会，那就都散了吧。”神殿骑士队长说着便朝人群挥了挥手，可看热闹的大家并没有很快散去，他声音恭敬又带着惶恐地对这位自知惹不起的苍穹法师说，“很抱歉，耽误您时间了。”

神殿骑士们离去后，奥默里克抖了抖手里那件斗篷，回过身去望着女孩和她身边的孩子，即使身处黑夜与寒风中，他的笑容里却蕴着白昼里阳光的温暖，又带着丝无奈，抬手向他们做了个告别的手势。

女孩望着那位叫做奥默里克的苍穹法师在夜色中重新披上斗篷，蓝天白云的色彩重新被深夜的颜色笼罩。她很想对他说些感谢的话，还有许多的歉意要表达，但千言万语汇聚到嘴边却又被挡在唇齿间，最后还是那最小最不谙世事的孩子替她说出了想要说的话：“我们做了星芒节的饼干，先生要不要留下来尝尝呢？”

奥默里克刚迈出去的步子悬停在半空中，又收了回来，他转过身来的时候眼睛里流光摇曳，路边星芒节装饰的彩灯落在那海色的眸子里如繁星沉落，他的声音轻如海风，温暖而熨帖：“好啊，是雪花形状的对不对？”

“对的，”那孩子觉得这位叫做奥默里克的是位好脾气的先生，大胆地跑过来牵着他的手，“我听在市场上听来的，星芒节如果有雪花的话，来年都会很幸运。”

“是呢，”奥默里克摸摸他的头，俯身将他抱起来，稳稳地坐在自己的臂弯上，“我也是这么听说的。”

话音刚落，就如俯瞰众生的圣人有所感应般，纷纷扬扬地飘落起细碎的雪花，却不是从高空洒下来，而是低低地在他们周围盘旋的风中起舞，在他们经过的沿途覆盖着细细的糖霜般的冰晶。

女孩带着其余的两个孩子跟在奥默里克的身后，她已经想好了许多感谢的话要对那位已经知道身份的好心人说。合上门时她抬起头来望了眼天空，月亮正好从云朵背后钻出来，银色的月光下蹁跹的雪花闪耀着晶莹的光泽，她露出久违的幸福而甜蜜的微笑。

哪怕是在这云雾街最里面无人留心的死角，偶尔是会有好事情发生的。

2018-12-26


	6. 故人

埃尔姆诺斯特自圆桌会议中得知自己今夜的执勤被取消，从觐见室出来之后他只回住处换了身常服，便直接朝着龙涎的方向赶去。他没有事先接到邀约，也没有通知过自己会到，但他确信那几位神殿骑士现在一定正在西高的温泉里相聚，这是他们间多年来不成文的约定。

他们是埃尔姆诺斯特在修道院时代认识的战友，那几个人隶属的连队在龙族来袭时负责保卫他所在的修道院，曾与手持战斧的雷电魔法师在龙族喷出的火焰与翅膀掀起的烟尘中并肩作战。击退强敌之后他们在庆功宴上相谈甚欢，就这么成为了朋友。

远远地，白雾弥漫中隐约可见几个身形熟悉的人影，时而前仰后合像是在哈哈大笑，时而又伸出手在空气中比划着什么。他们还是老样子呢，埃尔姆诺斯特心想。空旷无人的寂静雪原上，战友们的声音清晰嘹亮，传递到很远，逐渐靠近的人耳朵里忽然捕捉到熟悉的名字。

“听说万德罗阁下退休后离开伊修加德了，他可真是位了不起的骑士啊！”有些上年纪的骑兵泡在热气腾腾的温泉里，边喝着酒边对身边的同伴说，水珠自他抬起的臂膀上滑落，经过一道深深的伤痕滑进水里，“不知他如今正在哪过星芒节呢？”

“肯定是在个好地方，又温暖又舒适，不像伊修加德这么寒冷，说不定四季春光明媚呢！”说话的是个小战士，稚气未脱的脸蛋上还带着淡淡的雀斑，棕色的头发湿润服帖，好像小鹿背上的皮毛。

“你说的是利姆萨·罗敏萨吧？”旁边接话的精灵有些飘逸的长发，他是骑兵团里的医师，面容看上去比骑兵和战士都要俊秀，却已经历过很多的战斗，“我听说那里永远阳光明媚，海风轻拂，就连冬季也不是特别的寒冷。”

“或许是，也或许不是，谁知道呢？”被长枪磨砺出重茧的手掌随意地捋了捋湿漉漉的头发，几滴水珠激荡出在温热的涟漪，枪兵的声音听起来有些嘶哑，眼睛里却充满了回忆。

“不管在哪，只要他过得行，就行。”猎户出身的弓箭手没念过书，他知道自己不怎么会说话，因此也不爱多言。几杯酒下肚后词句更是从大脑里被冲刷得干净，他听着老战友的闲碎言语，抬头望着天空喃喃地说着，“好人就该平安！”

柔软的雪地让脚步声变得轻微，热闹的谈笑更是将仅剩的沙沙声淹没，迷蒙的视野中说不清是谁最先发现了水中忽然多出来的影子，半是惊吓半是喜悦地回身喊叫着：

“竟然是埃尔姆诺斯特阁下，这可真是太意外了！”

战友们闻声纷纷转过来，水面响起惊喜而热烈的呼喊，甚至还有几下零星的掌声，自从这位修道士出生的战士成为苍穹骑士之后，他们就再也没有机会一起度过星芒之夜，毕竟他肩负着教皇陛下安危，任务总是很繁忙。

“怎么？阁下今晚不用守卫在教皇陛下身边吗？”说到教皇的名号时，骑兵轻轻晃了晃手里的杯子以示尊敬。他在所有的人中年纪最大，与埃尔姆诺斯特的私下交流也最多。

“你们就别叫我阁下了，”埃尔姆诺斯特将外衣和保暖的夹棉留在岸边，只留最里面的衬衣在身上，慢慢地走到了温热甚至有些发烫的水里，声音无奈又温和地对故友们说，“还是像过去那样叫我的名字吧。”

“真是巧了，”枪兵伸手在水里摸索着，不知从哪拿出来个杯子，自岸边扯来块布，擦了擦往里面倒了点酒，放在快漂浮的木板上，顺水推给埃尔姆诺斯特，“你来的时候我们刚好在说万德罗阁下，不知道他在旅行途中有没有给你写过信？”

“没有。”埃尔姆诺斯特摇摇头，接过那水面上漂浮着有些摇晃的杯子，饮了一口，神情有些黯然。

埃尔姆诺斯特知道，面前的战友并不都见过万德罗前辈本人，但那位可敬骑士高尚的品德在伊修加德百姓间有口皆碑。骑士们视他为景行景止的榜样，平民则受惠于他谦和善良的性格，如果说消逝在历史长河中的圣徒们需要个可以触摸的形象来让民众有所寄托，那光辉伟岸的形象化身必定非万德罗莫属。

“无论在哪，祝那位阁下星芒节快乐！”医师说着遥遥地朝着月亮举起杯子，银色的光华流泻在淡色的酒液中，荡漾起细碎的粼粼波光。

其余的人见状也各自举杯，热烈地祝福着不知身在何方的骑士前辈。埃尔姆诺斯特将杯中的酒与落在其中的圆月同饮而尽，暖流顺着喉咙淌成热烈的情绪，其中夹杂着隐隐的牵挂，如美丽的皎洁月色中冷淡的光华，明明是难逢的怡然佳期，却令人感到阵阵微凉。

最小的战士没见过万德罗本人，他是今年才加入这个连队的，包括名叫埃尔姆诺斯特的苍穹骑士都只是听说过而已。他探头探脑地想从他战友这里多知道些什么，却被看出埃尔姆诺斯特神色黯然的枪兵拍了怕脑袋，示意他不要冒冒失失出声，而其余的人也十分默契地转换了话题。

“希望我们的教皇陛下近来身体健康。”弓箭手举杯祝福的时候，看向埃尔姆诺斯特的却是询问的眼光。他是个粗人，并不太懂那些国家上层的事情，只知道教皇是整个伊修加德的领袖，是哈罗妮的代言人，教皇的健康与安危对伊修加德而言十分重要。

“陛下虽年事已高，但身体健康无恙，精神也很不错。”埃尔姆诺斯特读出对方眼中的暗含的期待，轻笑着温和地表示大可放心。

随后闲聊很快热火朝天地继续下去，话题千转百回地变换了无数次，从小战士新交的女朋友到神殿骑士团医师们最近新尝试的救治方法，从枪术训练中新总结的作战经验到弓箭手偶然发现熊脂保养过的弓身能耐寒冷。

忽然间，骑兵在月下仰头痛饮杯中酒，声音轻轻地怀念起自己在灵灾中死去的家人来。

那场暴雪降临得实在太突然，谁也不知道它竟然会持续那么长的时间，许许多多的村民都来不及撤离，其中包括刚接到说自己很快归来的家书，在屋子里等待他的妻子与一双儿女。因为临时有任务的缘故他比信上说的晚归两日，推开熟悉却凝结着冰雪的大门时他心里预感不详，而当他真正看到屋里景象时，笼罩在他身上的恐惧与痛苦远胜过战争给他带来的那些创伤。他跪在面带微笑被冰晶覆盖城灰色的家人遗体面前，先是嚎啕大哭最后是歇斯底里地尖叫，而方圆几里外无人听见，留下的村民们早已跟他的家人到另一个世界作伴去了。

埃尔姆诺斯特不动声色地靠近他，轻轻地拍着战友因为啜泣而微微颤抖的肩膀，沉默地倾听而非言语打断才是此时最好的劝慰。战友们都没有说话，安安静静地听着断断续续的悲鸣，望着自那伤痕累累的身子在水面上荡出的阵阵涟漪。

骑兵那日所目睹的惨状埃尔姆诺斯特曾在别的地方见到过相同的悲剧。突如其来的灵灾比龙族的进攻更加难以预料，令所有人都感到猝不及防，毫无准备地就跌入命运早已挖掘好的墓穴中，数不清的人摔得粉身碎骨再无天日，侥幸逃生的人们也只能生活在永恒的冬季中，再也没见过春天。

只有他们如今所在的这处温泉，仍然保留着灵灾来临前的温暖喷涌，如无光夜晚中唯一善良的月轮，固执地证明着关于美好旧时光的想象并非虚构。

这也是为什么他们每年都会选择这处聚会，因为只有这处与过去的记忆保持着不变，被这散发热气的泉水包围着闭目，恍然间会有睁开眼睛又将迎来春深似海的错觉。

絮絮叨叨地说了会后，骑兵的脸上又重新现出松和的表情，伙伴们见状也尝试着插科打诨地营造起轻松的气氛来。经历过灵灾的他们都有各自的故事，也许不如骑兵所经历的那么可怕，其中也不乏令人哀恸的时刻，或是他们自己承担过的苦楚，或是他们作为战士为民众抵挡的危险。所以他们对骑兵的痛苦感同身受，安慰起来也更令人信服和容易接受。

零零碎碎的，越往后的话题越没有规律可言，大家想到什么就说什么，甚至连不经意间自视线里飘过的冰元精都要对那诡异的光芒点评一番，他们并不都能算得上年轻，却都如少年般张扬无畏，岁月给其中一些人的面孔蒙上沧桑，却并未能够让胆色衰减。

严苛的修道士生活与教皇近卫所必须的守制让埃尔姆诺斯特不太擅长这种闲散无章的谈话，但他却并不感到任何不适。笑谈间这些没营养的你来我往，听在耳里格外地令人觉得安心，生活若是能永远这样随心惬意才最好，然而这时年最难能可贵的便是普普通通与平平凡凡的日子。

听说世间所有水路都以某种方式微妙地连通着，埃尔姆诺斯特替自己的杯子斟上半杯葡萄酒，望着月亮以微不可闻的声音轻轻说着什么，然后微笑着尽数倾倒进身边冒泡翻滚的泉眼里。

只有因为好奇才格外留意这边的小战士恍惚听见那位对他而言同样是传奇的苍穹骑士说的是：

“星芒节快乐，万德罗阁下，无论您如今身在何方。”


	7. 圣人的遗赠

作为苍穹骑士团的总长与副长，泽菲兰与韦尔吉纳自然是教皇陛下最常召见的两位近卫，也正是因为如此，他们亦有机会得见伊修加德的至高者平日里不常为人所见的面貌。

比如现在，那位发须皆白的长者正背对着他们站在教皇厅庭院里逐渐显现出来的金红落日下，静默伫立在摇曳作响的树木环绕中不知思忖着何等考量。夕阳的光辉将他几乎是全白的周身染成朦胧的金色，使那苍老的面孔上皱纹阴影愈发深刻，风霜经过的痕迹更加明显地呈现出沟壑。

花园里的风吹过低矮的树丛，将那华丽圣洁的白色长袍轻轻撩起边角，那些精致的银色丝线也随之弯绕起来。他的白发与长须在风中飘拂着，布满皱纹的手掌不经意地抬起又放下，将被吹到侧面的面须重新整理到原来的位置。

教皇陛下在冥想时周围必须保持绝对的安静，所以不论是泽菲兰还是韦尔吉纳都不会因为这些细节上的不便冒然靠近，他们在合适的距离外沉默地守护着，站得笔直挺拔如坚韧的桦树，凛然目光中时刻保持着警惕，如伊修加德曾经引以为傲的白隼。

然而这里毕竟是冰天宫上层的庭院，除了偶尔经过不慎靠得太近的圣职者需要以目光示意他们远离外，并没有什么突如其来的危险发生的可能性，大部分时候泽菲兰所能做的仅仅是注视着那位老人的背影。

看着他虽然饱经岁月蹉跎却依然精神矍铄地沐浴着红霞的礼赞，看着库尔扎斯的风将外袍吹拂得贴上他的身躯，显现出里面其实堪称单薄瘦削的形体，看着他动作迟缓地整理着自己的须发与袍角，看着他低下头去又重新抬起……在这些无法细数的许多碎片般的时间里，泽菲兰偶尔会有瞬间的恍然，觉得哈罗妮在人间的那位代理者看起来不过是位普通的老人。

凡事谨慎的总骑士长自然不会将自己无数次转瞬即逝的念头对人提及，而副骑士长韦尔吉纳前辈更是只在必要的时候才会发表评论。

这位前辈当初将那最荣耀的位置拱手让出，在之后的相处日常中也保持着谦虚的态度，从不因为自己是骑士团中的最年长者就自赋额外的话语权。因此他在花园边静望教皇背影时心里究竟想到了什么，旁人甚至更难猜测，连同很多旁的事，都只有他自己才知道。

“陛下，”泽菲兰确认过时间，神态恭敬地上前几步，行了个礼后提醒道，话音干脆利落保持在礼貌的声量内，“十分钟后便是预定的圆桌会议时间。”

“今天是星芒节的正日子呢。”头顶教皇光环的老人在西沉的落日前慢慢地转过身来，那根雪白神圣的权杖敲击在花园里的石板上发出清脆的声响，地面的缝隙让站立良久初迈步的老人稍稍趔趄了半步。

泽菲兰赶忙恭顺地上前扶住教皇的身子，掌中传来的力量沉重得让他感到教皇确实不再年轻，又轻微得让他因此觉出某种名为苍老感的脆弱，但他那淡金色的额发掩去他低垂的眼睛，也将其中包含的思绪一并埋葬。

韦尔吉纳在教皇转过身来的时刻谦卑致礼，然后快步向前迎上去，站在权杖的那侧缓缓跟随。几步之后，他们来到花园门口，教皇陛下忽然侧脸看向他，问了一个问题。

“韦尔吉纳卿，你还记得关于星芒节的传说，最早是怎样的吗？”教皇看着现今骑士团里陪伴自己最长久的骑士，声音慈祥而宽厚。

“按照正教关于圣人圣行的记载，星芒节的来历是这样的，”韦尔吉纳不知道教皇陛下为何忽然问及此事，他稍稍在脑海中浏览了下，像在档案库中翻查那样将其中最为正统的版本自灰烬中寻找出来，“很久之前艾欧泽亚各国纷争不断，许多孩子失去父母成为孤儿，只能流落街头忍受寒冷。此情此景让伊修加德的卫兵不忍心坐视不理，不顾军规的约束将身上红色的外套脱下披在孩子们身上，甚至还将他们招待至营房取暖。这故事自那后便成为佳话，流传至今演变成星芒节。”

“不错，你对正教典籍向来熟悉，这难不倒你。”教皇陛下捋着胡子仿佛在轻笑，声音倒明显是赞许的，目光移向另一侧正恭顺地望着自己的总骑士长，“泽菲兰卿，你听到的故事也是如此吗？”

“我小时候从圣职者们那里听到的故事与此相同，”泽菲兰轻点了下头，又补充了些方才韦尔吉纳没有说的信息，“故事中的白胡子卫兵队长正是星神圣人的原型。”

“是啊，”教皇表示肯定，声音却听起来宛若叹息，“卫兵们的举动虽然违反了军纪，却收获了不错的善果，因此成为各国间传颂的美谈，甚至直至今日我们都仍在享受着圣人的遗赠。”

他们来到处较为狭窄的拐角，两位骑士不约而同地有片刻的驻足，让教皇陛下先行通过，才随着他灯下长长拖曳的影子继续前进。窗外落日的余晖更浓，教皇厅上方的云霞灿烂如火如荼地铺呈着，如缓缓展开的绝美画卷。

“那么，依你们之见，像故事中的星芒圣人那样，出于美好的愿望而违抗铁律军规，究竟是该因违例而承担罪愆，还是该以其动机为考量奉为善举呢？”觐见室就在拐过去的走廊尽头，教皇却忽然停下来，不再前进，声音与空旷的回响交织在一起，听上去庄严肃穆。

“我认为军规的制定本身就是出于良好的意图，是为了让士兵的行为有章法可依，而不是为了让他们死守刻板。卫兵队长虽然违背军规，但其动机与规则的出发点并不矛盾。而救助落难的孩童与保卫国家本就相承，因此他和士兵的选择被称为义举，”韦尔吉纳跟随教皇多年，今日却从老人那张脸上感到某些他从未触及过的情绪，他小心地回答着，“……我认为是情理之中。”

泽菲兰同意韦尔吉纳的看法，却并没有再重复冗余的话，他们已经迟到了少许。虽然不会有人对教皇陛下的来迟表示不满，但年轻的总骑士长认为，让战友们作长久等待也是不必要的。所以他朝副长点头表示赞同之后，只简单地说：“追求荣誉与声名，在任何条件下都拒绝做败坏它们的事情，这听上去固然是好事。可如果视之为绝对首位的事情，我认为这也不能称作是真正的无私，某种意义上来说仍是在最先考虑自己的得失。”

教皇陛下饶有兴趣地听着，抬手示意泽菲兰继续说下去。

“……我认为更合适的做法是，”泽菲兰说到这里时，淡绿色的眼睛里墙上火苗跳动了下，“遵从内心所渴望的良善结果，勇敢地打破坚不可摧的规则，然后承受违背它所应该承担的所有代价。”说完后，泽菲兰看了眼身边安静聆听的韦尔吉纳。

“这似乎是无可挑剔的做法，”韦尔吉纳眸色深邃，让他看上去总是在认真思虑，“既不会因为受制于规则而背离善心，又不会让美好的愿望成为视规则为无物的借口。”

教皇陛下听言转身走向走廊，望着目光远端觐见室金碧辉煌的门扉，看似随意地问道：“今晚夜间执勤的骑士是谁？”

“是沙里贝尔卿与埃尔姆诺斯特卿。”韦尔吉纳回答，他对骑士团各位的排班与出勤素来牢记于心。

“可是今天是星芒节呢，”教皇陛下若有所思地自语着，沉默了片刻，又像是自嘲般地对身后的两位骑士说，“我只是希望那些平日里忠心耿耿的骑士们也能够享受些普通人拥有的快乐，至少在这星芒节，希望他们可以不必背负这么沉重的负担。”

泽菲兰与韦尔吉纳迅速交换了眼神，并且默契地没有同时出声，而是先后发言。

“愿为陛下分忧，”先说话的是泽菲兰，“今晚就让我来代替他们执勤吧。”

“我的意愿也是如此，”韦尔吉纳紧随其后表态，“我跟总长即使不当值也不会离开冰天宫，倒不如把轮休的机会让给他们。”

教皇将他们的话听得清清楚楚，背对着他们微笑时眼角的皱纹无人看见。他不置可否地继续朝前走着，直到终于站立在那对开的大门前。守卫的士兵鞠躬行礼后替他们打开那两扇沉重的大门。在逐渐扩大的缝隙中依稀可见早已等候在座位上的骑士们，当他们身上蓝白相间的色彩映入那有些灰蒙的眼中时，教皇陛下微微朝后侧了侧脸。

虽然声音很轻，但泽菲兰和韦尔吉纳却将至高者的吩咐听得只字不漏：

“就依你们，让他们过个快乐的星芒节吧。”

2018-12-25


	8. 最棒的礼物

泽梅尔府壁炉里的火焰烧得格外旺盛温暖，不过两三杯酒下肚，几曲共舞结束，格里诺裹在精工考究的礼服里的身体便热得出了层薄汗。

从小耳濡目染到大的逢场作戏让格里诺感到厌烦透顶，他用目光搜寻波勒克兰，发现那家伙正倚靠在宴会厅角落的立柱上双手端着酒杯，与两位美丽婀娜的女性相谈正欢。他自喉咙里发出几声不满的嘟哝，却没有打扰自己那性情风流的好友尽兴，自侍从手里夺了瓶酒便到花园里清净去了。

波勒克兰远远地注意到格里诺离场地，将手里的杯子交到两位美人手里表示失陪，跟着那位看上去情绪不佳的少爷来到了晚风习习的夜间庭院里，看见格里诺正敞着前襟站在棵树下闷闷不乐地喝酒。

“又是谁惹我们家少爷不高兴了？”波勒克兰语气冷然，嘴角却挂着道弧线，他知道格里诺早看见了自己。

“没有谁，”格里诺满脸不耐烦地白了他一眼，几秒的闷不做声后语气轻佻地问，“话说那两位可爱小姐你看上哪个了？还是打算两个一起？”

“两个都乏味透顶，”波勒克兰摇了摇头，对那两朵名花做出残忍的评价，“我真同情将来娶她们的男人。”

格里诺嗤笑出声，酒杯里的液体摇晃着洒在草地上，气泡如夜晚的露水自草叶尖滚落。凌晨的钟声在此时隐约响起，现在退场的话也不算没给老伯爵面子，毕竟他们是教皇的近卫，而家族并不知道他们今晚不当值。

“跟我去个好地方？”月光落在格里诺淡紫色的眼睛里，近乎浅灰的色调中闪烁着白银的光泽，嵌在他檀色的眼睑下亮若明星。

“走。”波勒克兰知道格里诺虽是爱热闹的性格，却永远三分钟热度，无论再奢侈华丽的舞会，再稀客云集的社交宴，久了都会觉得厌倦无聊。他替这位少爷扣上扯开的衣领，提醒他出门前别忘拿件厚外套。

 

“去哪？”波勒克兰问，虽然星芒节没有下雪，可皇都冬季的夜晚依然寒风刺骨。

“你猜猜看。”格里诺扬起下巴，有意卖关子的样子像个幼稚却骄傲的小孩。

“不猜。”波勒克兰摇摇头，他知道泽梅尔伯爵之所以治不了自家侄儿，一个重要的原因是格里诺在皇都的藏身处可谓狡兔三窟，他总有各种不想回家的理由。那些隐蔽地从砥柱层到基础层都有，除非他自己出来，不然谁也找不到他。

“是我新挑的阁楼，你没去过的，”格里诺说着得意地扬了扬手里那串钥匙，响起一阵清脆的金属碰撞声，听上去仿佛是钱币在口袋里叮当作响，“露台上的夜景美极了，你肯定也会觉得那里好。”

 

露台上的夜景什么样波勒克兰并不关心，他在进屋的瞬间便将转身关门的格里诺重重按在了墙上。可还没来得及吻下去，他便在黑暗中听见格里诺吃痛的闷哼，心里一紧摸索着打开照明，才发现这面墙上装饰着精美的浮雕，朝外的突起出正好抵上格里诺柔软的腰。

“撞疼了？”波勒克兰环过手臂将对方朝自己这边揽紧了些。

“你当我是奶油做的？”格里诺没好气地反问，朝前递上粗暴的吻以示惩罚，抓着领子将波勒克兰狠狠地推向走廊对面的墙，那边光滑平整贴着温厚的软木，将大理石避免的冰冷彻底隔绝。

波勒克兰觉得格里诺的吻仿佛是只豹猫在做品尝猎物的准备，舌尖唇面密布着对方牙齿轻咬的刺痛，而他也毫不犹豫地回应以热烈的反馈，在对方的深处探索醉人的源泉。

格里诺尽管动作粗暴直接，却从不会故意咬伤对方，而波勒克兰的吻技更加体贴耐心，他的舌头灵活得能将樱桃柄打成蝴蝶结，也能将怀里的人舔舐到双腿发软。

“卧室在楼上。”格里诺喘息着抹去唇边血迹，他不小心磕破了自己，这是个意外。

“这么着急？”波勒克兰挑了挑眉毛，跟在对方身后朝楼梯走去。

“废话，明早当值的可是我。”格里诺回应得理直气壮，矜持这种东西在他俩间是多余的。

“你就不怕到时候下不来床？”冷淡的声线里有几分戏谑，却也仅此而已，他从来没让格里诺遭遇过这种狼狈。

“就怕你没这个本事！”格里诺站在楼梯中间转身回望，话语中满是轻蔑的挑衅，却知道对方绝不会让自己难堪。

“有没有你待会便知。”波勒克兰说罢在扶手上一撑，飞身跃直视线与对方水平处，抓起那黝黑结实的手腕拖着格里诺上了二楼。

卧室的陈设风格波勒克兰十分熟悉，这里根本就是按照格里诺府邸里那间卧室设计的，每方地板每寸丝绸都依照着那位少爷的审美。

柔软的皮毛和华贵的绸缎随着格里诺的动作自滑过他的身躯掉落地板，如同歌剧的幕布被缓缓揭开露出即将上演激情戏码的舞台。

他们共享的床笫之欢始于对猎物的分食。波勒克兰那是不过是泽梅尔家的佣兵，可格里诺却偏喜欢拉着他与自己寻欢作乐，无论是珍稀的佳肴还是陈酿的美酒，添了名叫波勒克兰的佐餐人都会生出别样的滋味。

佳人在卧时更是如此，波勒克兰那天性难掩的婉转风流，撞上格里诺与身俱来的狂暴征伐，交汇在重重帷幔遮掩的柔软床榻上。越是故作端庄贞洁的贵族小姐，在格里诺身下求饶时颤抖得越厉害，而在波勒克兰怀里呻吟时则越迷离动人，在欲生欲死间沉沦为野兽们共享的美餐。

后来他们在某个饥饿又无可果腹的夜晚咬上对方。那是次意外，但又顺理成章，没有谁强迫谁，也没有谁诱惑谁。自然得仿佛只是换家餐厅吃饭，先试试看口味如何，觉得不错就多吃几次，不喜欢就再也不来。最后的结果是食髓知味，双方都欲罢不能。

由于曾见过对方在他者身上的施展，自初次起他们便对彼此的癖好了如指掌。波勒克兰从不肯居于人下，而格里诺拒绝弄脏他的嘴。不去触碰对方底线是他们未经商量便自有的默契，因此总是能够两厢尽欢，谁也不觉得被占了便宜。

对方不给的他们尽可以到别人那里去获得，他们对彼此没有所谓的占有与征服，从不会限制对方寻欢。

他们之间的性爱其实也算不上日常，相比定餐的桌上酒，倒更像是埋于地下的珍酿，兴致大发时偶尔品尝回味无穷，最合适在节日共度的夜晚启塞。

 

“我没给你准备礼物。”格里诺散开他的柔软金发，枕在手臂上对正欺身上来的波勒克兰说，他的双腿往两边分了分，为友人的身躯留出足够的空间。

“我也没有。”波勒克兰的手抚上格里诺宽阔的胸膛，训练有素的战士有着发达的肌肉，逡巡其上时手感坚韧结实，唯有那两点的指触是柔软娇嫩的，但没过多久也开始逐渐硬挺了起来。

“想试点特别的吗？”格里诺看上去心情十分不错，这让他的原则罕见地出现了松动。他的舌头在洁白的齿间滑过，充满暗示与挑逗地看着波勒克兰腿间昂扬挺立的部位。

“还是免了吧，我可不想吻你时吃到自己的东西。”波勒克兰严肃地摇摇头，强调般地俯身以灼热的吻覆上格里诺的唇，浅尝辄止地停留在表面以柔软温暖柔软。他清楚格里诺没有自己那样的技巧与耐心，就算肯埋首于自己腿间，也不会弄得多么舒服，没有必要额外地让他屈尊服侍。

“过时不候，你可别，后悔。”唇舌轻缠让格里诺的声音断续，他边回应着落下的吻，边攀上对方的肩膀，在那密布浅痕的背部抚摸着。

“我从不后悔，”波勒克兰感到背部像是有蛇爬过，却不是冰凉的缠绕，而是火热的蜿蜒，如热河流淌过大地留下带着温度的痕迹。热吻暂歇，格里诺的忽然慷慨被他解读出类似交换的意味，将身子稍稍撑起来些问道，“你想上来吗？”

“我不想动。”格里诺毫不犹豫地否定了对方的试探，陷在羽绒床垫里的身子伸展得更加慵懒。他从来都坦然承认自己在床上的残暴与乖戾，知道若是换做对方在下的话，肯定会被自己弄得鲜血淋漓，别人他无所谓，波勒克兰还是算了。

琥珀色的单眼里闪过丝了然，原本在对方胸前戏耍的手掌滑过腰际，朝着更下方的部位探索，深入那汗湿润贴的毛发中沿着那早已挺立的柱体套弄。格里诺的腿间的那片是黑麦的颜色，拂过面颊时令人想起风吹麦浪柔软的波涛，却又不像麦芒那样锋利扎手，欲望发酵后酝酿出的甘醇，有着世上所有谷物酒都无可比拟的醉人味道。

含混不清的声音自格里诺唇间飘逸而出。波勒克兰灵活的舌正细细描摹着他的轮廓，尖端丝滑入扣地填进冠状下的沟渠盘弄，布着厚茧的手心揉搓时传来鲜明的刺激，牙齿轻掠过顶部的柔软，在上面剐蹭着打转。格里诺的喘息逐渐粗重，到最后变得近乎咆哮。他从不掩饰自己的愉快与诉求，像只猎豹埋伏于草丛间蓄势待击，只候着那最合适的时机展露自己的爆发。

感到口中传来规律的脉动，波勒克兰将格里诺含至最深处吸吮着，拇指顺着柱体轻重交替地按压摩擦，手指穿插着收紧放松。很快地，滚烫而浓稠的爱欲副产物便填满了他嘴里的空隙，满溢而出自唇角滴落到他的手掌上。

波勒克兰不避讳这种味道却也没有特别去品尝的爱好，所以他任由着那白色的浊溪在格里诺腹部流淌，和着床头高脚杯里的蜜酒清掉残留在齿间的液体后，才扯过柔软缀着蕾丝的白手帕替对方仔细擦拭，

用作润滑的油脂是格里诺喜欢的味道，与他的随身香膏保持完美的同调。泽梅尔家的这位公子对气味有着挑剔的讲究，像是野兽标记自己的领地般，总是固执地坚持着相同的品味。

铃兰与茶叶顺着木质熏香散发芬芳，混合着在舞池中左拥右抱沾染上的脂粉香，与地上昂贵的皮革与床头蒸发的酒液共同发散出的气味交融在厚重床幔间，便是波勒克兰所熟知的名为格里诺的味道，萦绕在每次高潮过后潮湿灼热的呼吸中，是接续而来的欢愉最好的催化剂。

对被进入者而言，直达欢愉的顶峰永远是最好的前戏，身体只要尝到点甜头便会主动放松，向快乐的共谋者敞开自己身体隐秘的妙处。波勒克兰并未受到多少阻碍便深入到里面，手指深陷进格里诺的腰间，将他牢牢地钉在床榻如嵌在墙里的裸身浮雕。

波勒克兰可观的尺寸让格里诺感到身体被撑到极限，他本能地放松着自己的肌肉以方便对方动作，在被进入的瞬间绷紧的背部慢慢驰缓下来，软软地安放在光滑的绸缎上。即使居于下位，这位贵公子也是满脸好整以暇等着别人服侍的轻傲样子，看不出半点受到委屈或羞辱的感觉。

这张豪华的床被垫得过于柔软，羽绒与棉花的缓冲让波勒克兰的冲刺收效甚微，于是他抽身退出，将身下的人翻成背对，才重新重重地进入。这姿势方便他揽着对方弓起的腰肢，钳制着与自己的身体紧密贴合，手掌伸到前方去抚弄再次坚硬起来的部位。

来自身体内外敏感处的双重刺激让格里诺很快被情欲的漩涡席卷，他的指甲将枕面柔软的绢布抓破，撕扯出雪花般洁白的羽绒，埋在其间的脸早已汗湿，柔顺的金发变得凌乱不堪，自脖颈两侧散开在脸旁，被皮肤上密布的汗珠吸附着贴合。

波勒克兰觉得格里诺散发垂乱的样子特别美味，不由得逐渐加重抽送的力道，不断地撞击着那火热的爱欲源泉，时而又缓慢下来故意等对方主动追逐渴望，稍事休息后再次进攻时，冲击更比前次猛烈，精准地抵弄在里面的腺体上，敲击出越来越强烈的火星。

他放在前面的手当然也没闲着，握紧那柱状物套弄的同时拇指不停地在画圈，指甲轻轻地刮弄着最中间的洞眼，作势要探进去般在那里盘旋着，将里面分泌出的清泉涂抹各处，两者接触的皮肤很快变得湿润光滑，却火热依旧，欲望如火山口里翻滚的熔岩，不断堆积着能量。

这次他们几乎是同时达到顶峰的。波勒克兰在即将宣泄出来的刹那抱紧格里诺的身子狠狠地撞在他的敏感处，同时手掌迅速地在那开始颤抖的柱体上用力搓弄着。格里诺本已即将抵达临界的身体被这样的动作激荡出摧枯拉朽的洪潮，穴口的不断收缩将两人双双卷进快乐的浪花里。

 

良宵正值佳境，可他们谁都没有再作酣战的想法，待高超的余韵褪去后，便不约而同地放开了对方。他们享受沉醉于情欲的畅快，然而那并不是他们紧密相连的唯一理由。

格里诺自床上翻身下来，站在地板上穿拖鞋，晶亮的白色溪流从他深肤色的身体里淌出，如巧克力熔岩蛋糕里香甜可口的糖浆，慢慢地滴落在地板上，而他浑然不在乎地就这么朝着浴室走去，在身后留下暧昧的行迹。

波勒克兰替自己倒了杯酒，浅酌几口后一饮而尽，裸身下了床，穿过房间朝正传出水声的浴室走去，加入了正在热水里清理自己身体的格里诺，贴心地为对方提供了些由别人来做更为方便的服务。

某位泽梅尔家的公子则摆出有人做就绝不自己动手的态度，舒心惬意地泡在温度恰好的水里享受着，时不时地侧过脸去与对方交换片刻的亲吻。被润湿的棕色皮肤上水光微蒙，在被窗外照进来的月色染上淡淡的银色光泽，灰紫色的眼睛里水雾迷离，睫毛上挂着晶莹的水珠。

暴躁的性格与狂放不羁的做派在平日里将格里诺气质中的优雅与高贵隐去，只有当这位少爷安静下来且情绪尚佳时，旁人才能透过他面孔的伤痕与刻意的放浪表象窥见他继承自名门的不凡风华。

而这旁人最常指向的载体无疑便是波勒克兰。他曾在某次激战过后望着格里诺闭目的睡颜思考他们究竟算什么关系。细数下来的话，两人之间的相处自最初起便不曾拥有过定义。

格里诺那时的要求是做他的护卫，可一旦真的陷入战局，这位理应被保护的少爷从不肯乖乖站在身后，总是坚持要并肩站在自己身侧，甚至曾在情况危急时闪身替自己援护，就仿佛他花钱想要买来的不是替死的佣兵，而是性命相托的伙伴战友。

后来他们间多了点肉体关系，可又绝不是恋人，日常互动皆维持着原样，只在无人知晓的夜里欢爱。即使仆人清晨看到波勒克兰自少爷房里出来，也只以为他俩又一起祸害了谁家小姐，不曾有过特别怀疑。

如今他们之间的地位差异虽有却不至云泥之别，共有的苍穹骑士身份让他们最终成为真正平等的战友关系。波勒克兰觉得这可能是最接近实际的描述，只不过他们会在战斗闲暇时偶尔做个爱调剂无聊的日子，这让他们间仍有些细节是难以定义的。

 

“站在这里可以看到教皇厅的金顶。”格里诺将身子裹在厚实的裘皮起居服里，倚靠在露台的栏杆上眺望着远方，他的头发仍是湿漉漉的，被波勒克兰强行扣上块毛巾以防他脑袋结冰。

“是挺不错。”波勒克兰淡淡地应着，柔和的月华落在他眼里反射出闪电般的锐色，顺着格里诺视线望了望，又收了回来，失了些锋芒落在那垂着湿发的侧脸上。金发被水浸染成更深的颜色，看上去更加柔顺服帖，“你该睡觉了，除非你想明天站在教皇陛下的门口打瞌睡。”

“知道知道，烦死了！”格里诺回过头来恨恨地瞪了波勒克兰一眼，猛地将他拉到自己身边，满意地看着他猝不及防洒了满手杯中酒，咧开嘴露出狡黠的笑意。他重新转过身去，不再看那月光下熠熠生辉的冰天宫，而是仰起头望着月亮所在的方向，“再待一会儿。”

“呵，竟刚好是满月。”波勒克兰注意到深蓝如墨的天幕中那皎洁的轮廓是正圆形，明亮得连近处的星辰都被梅茵菲娜的圣洁掩去了光芒，变得暗淡晦涩难以分辨。

“你才发现吗？”随意抬手将杯中残酒倾倒给夜色，格里诺揉了揉自己被风吹得微凉的金发，将空杯子往波勒克兰手里一塞便走回了房间里，“但现在我要睡了，你要赏月的话就自个儿在那吧。”

波勒克兰淡笑出声，随格里诺步入到房间里，脚跟勾了下木门便将寒冷阻隔在外。

“今晚月色真美。”格里诺说话时半张脸埋在松软的枕头里，声音里夹杂着咕哝。他发现床单不知何时被换上了干净的，从暗红色变成了仙子梅的颜色。

“是的，真美。”正在床边背对着宽衣的波勒克兰回头身来点头，说的却并不是月色。


End file.
